To get to school each morning, Stephanie takes a scooter 15.28 miles and a car 3.44 miles. In total, the journey takes 33.2 minutes. How many miles is Stephanie's journey in total?
To find the total distance Stephanie travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Stephanie travels 18.72 miles in total.